something newsomething strange
by drakkan-mistress
Summary: someone kept contact with haryy potters twin sister in america. when the weaslys get a letter with a request they agree to take in the girl. when she finds out what her life really is will she run or except it? summary sux i knowrateing is for other chapt


Hey this my first fic ok and I'm kinda new so tell me wut u think and we'll see how it goes..

Chapter one

_Faith heard a crash below where she was sleeping. When she opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. The room had six or seven beds (not counting her own) going in a circle around the room. They were canapies and had long red curtains that closed on either side and the end. She heard the noise again and decided to find out where it was coming from. As she opened the door she found a flight of stairs and she leaned against the walls with some kind of stick in her hand. When she reached the bottom she was greeted by a firery red headed boy._

"Harry did we wake you up sory mate we'll keep it down" just as she felt she was gonna answer….she woke up.

She sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. She had been having a lot of dreams where every called her harry or mr.potter.

'_Do I look like a dude'_ she asked to no one in particular. She then turned to her black owl her godfather had sent her. He had kept contact with her and promised this year she would be able to see him and he had a big surprise waiting for her. She didn't know what it ment but she hoped it had something to do with her parents.

Her thoughts were inturupted by a taping at her window. She looked around and saw a white owl sitting on her windowsill.

"What in the.." she muttered as she through the windows open and the owl dropped an envelope with her name address and the excact spot in the orphenage she stayed.

Ms.Faith Lewis

5921 prescot street sunnie dale orphanage

Third window to the left on the third floor.

She turned it over finding no return address and a weird coat of arms with a big h and surround by variess animals. When she opened it the letter inside had this to say.

Dear Ms. Lewis

Normaly you would have recived this welcomes a bit earlier but welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wisordry.

I was said to keep you if anything ever happened to your gad father and so it has and I am most sad and regretfull to be the one to inform you. But the final wishes that he bestoyed was that you be in the care of the Weasley family and that I tell you of your twin brother Harry Potter.

I will send someone to pick you up at exactly midnight on august the 12 and I wish you the best in your travels.

Albus Dumbledore 

Behind that letter was a list of supplies no normal school should have. She took a glance at her calender and relised that it was the twelve of august and it was nearly midnight.

Should she run should she hide…? wait this was probably some prank. Besides whoever this albus guy was maybe he could explain the dreams and out of body feelings she been having. And why the scar on the back of her neck always burned before she had a stupid dream.

As she continued to think the clock in the hallway went off anouncing midnight light the dinner bell. Faith froze as she heard a large PoP and thud come from the hallway outside her door. She heard a bang on the door and with the crappy lock the orphenage profided the door came open anyways. There stood what most people would call a giant. He had a long brown beard matching long hair and friendly eyes that twinkled if you looked at them right.

"You must be Ms. Lewis I presume" she nodded as father donagane came scrambling down the hall with a cross on hand.

"Who 'er you and what do you want with zat child you horrible monster" the preist yelled. Faith fumed inside but didn't know why.

"Ms.lewis do you think I could explain this on the way I don't think I ma very much wanted here" he said grabbing the preist's cross and tossing it to the side. Faith nodded happily and grabbed lilithe (her owl). She didn't know where she was going but had a feeling it was better then the orphanege.

The man took her outside where he had a very large motorcycle and told her to climb in the front and she did kinda scared to find out what would happen if she didn't.

"the names hagrid! Rebeus Hagrid" he shouted over the raor of the motor.

"Lewis…Faith Lewis" she yelled back smiley as swetly as she could. The two started talking and easily she got along with him. Half way to their destination faith had fallen asleep and as now laying against Hagrid's oversized chest.

"sweet dreams Faith potter" hagrid wispered to the wind and sped off toward the house of aurthor and molly weasley.


End file.
